


This Bitter Earth

by unladenswallow



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, BAMF Peter Parker, Bonding, Captain Marvel (2019) Spoilers, Comic Book Science, Fuck you Endgame, Manipulative Relationship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Omega Peter Parker, Rare Pairings, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unladenswallow/pseuds/unladenswallow
Summary: Strange had to make a decision. The future couldn't be saved, so the past was the only option.Leaving the Time Stone to decide when and where the right time was, Strange sent Peter Parker tumbling back into the past to make things right.No sooner had Peter landed in the past when a jet came crashing out of the sky right at him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I one of the plots I'm writing about at the moment was Peter becoming the first Avenger (Be Kind-Rewind). It was only when I watched the Captain Marvel film that I realised I had gotten the timeline wrong. So, instead of deleting that fic and starting again, I've decided to write this one as an alternative.
> 
> Good news for those following me is that I'll soon be finished with university and can get back to write updates for my stories more regularly. At the moment, between working full time and studying full time I'm only able to do scraps here and there.

They were going to lose.

Despite laying out the plan in which they would prevail, Starlord had deviated from it with his lashing out at Thanos after hearing about Gamora. If he had remained ignorant for a mere 3 seconds longer then the plan would have worked.

It would have been difficult and cost the sacrifice of many, but in the end, all would have been restored. But now that was no longer the case, there was no longer any hope in the future.

So the past it would have to be.

With swift hand movements, Dr Strange used his magic to pull the Time Stone out from the pocket dimension he had hidden it in. Knowing he didn’t have the time to check the past timelines for how far back he should direct the spell, he knew he had to trust the Time Stone itself.

Watching the battle unfold carefully, he waited patiently for the perfect moment to make his way to the only person that would be able to take the trip into the past. Both he and Stark had effected time too much to be able to travel into the past without collapsing this universe in on itself. Nor did he trust the so-called ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’ to be of any use after seeing their volatile natures. As such, that left only one possible person that he had access to that could make the trip and so it would have to do.

Quickly stepping through a portal the Sorcerer Supreme grabbed the young Spiderman by the shoulder and pulled him behind some ruins.

“Let me go!” the spiderling cried trying to get back into the fight.

“We’ve failed,” Strange hissed gaining the attention of the younger man, “the path was diverged from, nothing we do will work. Thanos is going to win.”

“W..what?” Peter stuttered shocked.

“I’m going to send you back, you’re the only one who can go without causing the universe to collapse in on itself. I’m going to send you to a pivot point in history that will allow you to start changing what has happened in this timeline. You find us and warn us what has occurred here. You’re the only one who can stop this.”

Before the younger man could even reply Strange held up the stone and activated it.

* * *

 

Peter gasped heavily as his head broke the surface of the water.

Looking frantically around he could tell that he was no longer on Titan but where exactly he was now he didn’t know. Swimming to the shore of a nearby inlet he scrambled to his feet and took off his mask, tucking it into the inbuilt pocket on this right thigh.

“Fuck…what the fuck…” he panted as he stumbled over to the nearby bushes. They looked like the flora he had seen when he’d gone camping with Uncle Ben, so he could only hope that somehow he was back on Earth.

A loud bang in the sky above him had him looking up to see a smoking aircraft headed straight for him, completely out of control.

“Shit!” he swore diving back into the water as his spidersenses were screaming for him to do. Shrapnel from the plane shot all around him into the water. The sharp piercing pain of shrapnel entering his body alerting him that he hadn’t escaped unscathed.

Once the shrapnel had stopped falling he cautiously made his way back out of the water and through the thick cloud of dust that had been kicked up. From what he could see, there was an older and younger woman nearby the remnants of the plane, with the younger woman helping the older woman to sit up off of the ground.

“Hey,” he called out to them limping closer while putting pressure on the open wound at his side.

As both women turned to look at him he was relieved to see the familiar USAF pilot suit he’d seen Rhodey in before. Never before had he felt so grateful to see the ugly onsies, he was definitely back on Earth.

“Are you guys ok? That was a big crash,” he asked as he got closer.

“Carol, go help him.” The older woman said while reaching into her jacket.

“You’re bleeding badly.” the woman named Carol said frowningly as Peter limped to a stop just opposite them.

Before either of them could say anything there was the loud sound of a weapon discharging and the elderly woman flew backwards a gun falling out of her hands.

Dropping down into a crouch Peter couldn’t restrain the pained groan escaping his lips as he felt the metal in his side twist deeper into him. Panting through the sharp sting, he shook his head and made himself focus on what was occurring.

Carol had grabbed the gun and was pointing at a man who was walking towards them confidently with his weapon down.

“We have no interest in hurting you.” He said coming closer.

Cautiously, Peter slowly stood up and walked closer towards Carol.

“No? Because all the shooting kinda gave me the wrong impression!” she said calmly before raising her voice into a yell by the end.

“The energy core,” the stranger said his eyes flickering to Peter before focusing back on Carol. “where is it?”

“Pararescue is on the way; you have two minutes until you’re surrounded.”

“I see no reason to prolong this conversation.”

With that, he brought his weapon up and Peter swiftly stepped in between the two of them.  
“Whoa! Whoa! Let’s just all calm down a second!” he said with his hands out in front of him and slowly turned them until his web-shooters were pointed at the stranger.

Just as he was about to let them loose, Carol swung the aim of her weapon to the glowing engine.

“NO!!!!” screamed the man taking a step forward but he was too late as Carol fired.

Both Carol and Peter were thrown back as the energy washed over them in a fiery blue wave of power.

Peter felt his muscles spasm furiously as the wave of power burned through his system activating every nerve. Opening his eyes, he watched as the green-clad stranger came closer and scrutinised them both thoroughly.

“Fascinating, you’ve both absorbed the engine's power.” He murmured in awe.

With another sharp twitch grinding the shrapnel embedded in his body, Peter let out a scream of pain and fell unconscious.

* * *

   
Yon-Rogg sat in his office reading through the reports the medics had sent through on the female that he’d picked up on planet C-53 when the door to his office chimed.

Turning off the hologram he activated the sensors to allow the door to open and the Chief Medical Officer entered. Intrigued, Yon-Rogg waved for the other man to take a seat opposite him in the available chair. Never before had the CMO come to him in person, usually, he was quite content with communicating over the hologram.

“Sir, about the young male human you brought back from C-53….I’ve discovered something. Something that I believe is best discussed in person and off any record that could be accessed” the doctor began hesitantly.

“He has survived his wounds then?” Yon-Rogg asked a little surprised. When he had brought the young one aboard the starship he’d been very close to death due to the severity of his wounds. Yon-Rogg had not held out much hope that the child would make it long enough for the medics to be able to do anything.

“Not only has he survived but they are already healed. He began to wake up a short time ago so I’ve been forced to sedate him.”

Yon-Rogg sat back into his chair stunned. That level of healing was beyond anything even the Kree were capable of. How a human from such a backwater planet could have such an ability was astounding.

“His ability to heal is unlike anything I’ve ever seen in any alien race and isn’t in accordance with the data we have on humans. This caused me to examine his genetic coding in closer detail and what I have found….I….”

“Continue.” Yon-Rogg prompted the amazed medical officer.

“Adaptability. Pure adaptability. His genetic coding absorbs and adapts to another introduced to it and changes his physiology accordingly. It is my belief that if we were to try Project Restoration with him as the subject, then the project would finally succeed.”

Silence descended on the room as the implications of what that meant ran through both their minds. After thinking it through, Yon-Rogg knew it was his responsibility to seize the opportunity presented to him. Project Restoration had been of primary importance to the Kree and the Supreme Intelligence, but every subject that had undergone the transition had failed and ended up dying long and painful deaths.

“You are to take him into isolation immediately. Only you and I are to have access to his medical chamber. Use the only the strongest and purest Kree blood to begin the transfusion with the Restoration serum.”

“If the transfusion and serum are successful, I am unsure how long it would take the change to settle into permanence or when the would the Tal-Vos season occur.” the doctor warned. The fact that Yon-Rogg hadn’t offered for his own blood to be used in the process was telling.

“That is a risk that we must be willing to take. Go and prepare for the procedure, I must inform the Supreme Intelligence of this new development at once.” 

* * *

 

The loud pounding of someone banging on his door woke him up. Grumbling unhappily, Pei-Ter threw his blankets over his head and curled into a ball, doing his best to ignore the loud thumping. He had only just gotten to sleep after a long night spent playing in the science labs with Att-Lass testing new chemical reactions and he had no intention of getting out of bed any time soon.

“PEI-TER, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” came the familiar loud voice of his older sister.

Mentally groaning, the young man remained silent in vain hope that Vers would just go away and leave him to sleep.

After a couple of minutes, the loud thumping suddenly ceased.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Pei-Ter was just starting to fall back to sleep when the swishing sound of his door opening interrupted him.

“No Vers I’m not fighting with you. I was up all night working with Att-Lass. Go pester Yon-Rogg if you must fight with someone, you know he’ll agree” He said pre-empting the inevitable request that came whenever Vers acted like this. He knew that it was her coping strategy for the nightmares she had from when they had both been attacked by the Skrulls and lost their memories but thankfully not each other. If it wasn’t for Yon-Rogg and his team rescuing them, both Pie-Ter and Vers would be long dead.

“Ah, so it is you I have to thank for sending Vers to my door at all hours of the morning.” Came the last voice he was expecting to hear.

Doing his best to jump out of bed while flinging off his blankets ended up with Pei-Ter falling face first off the bed and onto the floor. Scrambling to his feet, he cleared his throat nonchalantly and did his best to ignore Vers’s smirking at him from behind an amused Yon-Rogg.

“Commander, my apologies. What can I do for you?” He said acting as if nothing had happened while straightening to attention.

“You forgot didn’t you?” Vers said before Yon-Rogg could say anything.

Pei-Ter scrambled to think of what he was forgetting and what he had committed himself to that day but could think of nothing. As far as he knew this was a rostered day off for himself.

“I think he’s forgotten Vers.” Yon-Rogg answered his lips quirking up into a fond smirk.

“It’s all those chemicals he and Att-Lass play around with. I keep telling him that one day they’ll rot his brain,” Vers laughed before taking pity on him and giving him a hint, “It’s been twelve months since your last transfusion Pei-Ter.”

Clarity hit him all at once and he slapped the palm of his hand onto his forehead.

“Argh! I thought that was next week. Give me a quick second and I’ll get dressed.” He said already stripping off his night clothes and putting on his uniform.

One thing he had learnt amongst living with the Kree and from being in close proximity with the team was lack of shyness about revealing his body. The number of times he and Att-Lass had to scrub down and change clothes after a lab experiment went wrong made him uncaring towards his nudity.

“You are lucky to have me, little brother, what would you do if I wasn’t here to remind you of all your vital medical appointments.” Vers boasted as Pei-Ter was putting on his boot.

Looking up, he caught the dubious look, raised eyebrow included, that Yon-Rogg shot his sister who smirked at the older man. Having seen Yon-Rogg shoot Vers that look before he knew exactly what it meant.

“Liar,” Pei-Ter said as he locked the last clip before standing up, “you didn’t remember anything, Yon-Rogg probably had to remind you instead.”

Waving her hand as if to dismiss his comment, Vers turned around and left the pod.

“Come on then, we better hurry up if we want to be on time.” She called as she started walking in the direction of the medical centre.

Rolling his eyes at Yon-Rogg, Pei-Ter followed after his sister with the other man close behind him.

“Careful she doesn’t see you do that,” Yon-Rogg said softly placing his hand on Pei-Ter’s lower back to get his attention, “she may not like you doubting her omniscience.”

Snorting at the joke, Pei-Ter quickly pasted on an innocent face when Vers whipped around at the sound and studied the both of them sceptically.

“So, this should just be a scan right? To make sure that the last blood transfusion hasn’t caused any damage? If the doctor passes me does that mean I can finally join the team?” he asked before Vers could say anything.

It had been 4 years since both he and Vers had woken up on Hala in the specialist care of the doctors with Yon-Rogg nearby watching over them. Neither Pei-Ter or Vers could remember anything of their life before that moment but every now and again he would dream of a dark-haired man looking at him seriously before clapping him on the shoulder. Pei-Ter would wake from the dream feeling a sense of urgency and sorrow but could never make out who the man was or why he invoked such feelings. It was only through the support of Vers, Yon-Rogg and the team that Pei-Ter had been able to overcome the confusion and fear to advance to where he was today.

“If the doctor clears you then you will have passed the medical requirement. You have already passed the knowledge requirement, and Minn-Erva says that there is nothing else that she can teach you with weapons, so you will be moved to physical training with me.”

“Can I watch?” Vers laughed wickedly as she dropped back to walk next to them.

“Only if you allow Pei-Ter to observe our training sessions as well,” Yon-Rogg replied causing Vers to backtrack quickly.

“No no, that’s fine. I wouldn’t want to distract him after all.”

Upon arriving at the medical centre Pei-Ter was separated from the other two and directed into the medical scanning room. Stripping out of his clothes, he walked over to the small circular platform in the middle of the room and raised his arms out to the side, well used to the procedure by now.

Resisting the urgent to fidget on the spot, Pei-Ter held still as lights from the ceiling began to scan all over him from top to bottom. What surprised him though was that this time there seemed to be more scans than what he previously had experienced. It was only when the room went dark and the main overhead light turned back on that he knew that the process had finished.

Putting his clothes back on, he exited into the adjoining room where a frowning Vers was waiting.

“Where is Yon-Rogg?” he asked curiously having expected the commander to be as he usually was.

“The doctor called him into his office half-way through the scanning process,” Vers answered worriedly.

Feeling nervous, he dropped into the empty chair next to his sister and examined her face.

“Did the doctor say anything? Is there something wrong with me?”

Vers only replied with a shrug and kept her attention on the door that led into the Doctors office.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as they waited for the door to open or for someone to inform them what was going on. Eventually, Yon-Rogg opened the door and called them both into the room.

Vers went first and stood closely next to Pei-Ter as they all gathered around the medical hologram. With a wave of the doctor's hand, Pei-Ter’s full body scan was brought up to display.

“The good news Pei-Ter is that the Kree blood we have transfused into you has been accepted quite nicely and your body is adapting to the change very well.” the doctor began before being interrupted by Vers.

“And the bad news?” she asked tersely.

“It’s not bad news, Pei-Ter is perfectly healthy,” the doctor quickly reassured both Pei-Ter and Vers, “No, it’s not bad just very surprising.”

“What’s the surprise?” Pei-Ter asked feeling a little less worried after the doctor's reassurance.

“It seems Pei-Ter that your body has adapted to the Kree blood very differently to that of your sister. You see, in Kree DNA there is a dormant gene that hasn’t been active for hundreds of years since scientists first began working on Kree genetics. We had thought that it was no longer possible for that gene to be activated but you seem to have done so. You have started growing new organs that you previously didn’t have but are native to the Kree.”

The doctor rotated his hand above the hologram panel slightly and a new scan of Pei-Ter’s body was brought up, but this time with areas within his right shoulder, stomach and pelvic region highlighted.

“New organs?” Vers repeated astonished unable to tear her eyes away from the hologram.

“What purpose do the organs have?” Pei-Ter asked trying to remain calm, unable to comprehend how his body could change to such a degree without him feeling anything.

“Reproductive and social bonding primarily,” the doctor replied and began pointing to areas of Pei-Ter’s body on the hologram, “here is where you a growing an internal pouch. This pouch is where you will be able to conceive and grow children. This gland up in your neck here, this is the bonding gland. According to the historical literature, if your partner were to bite down puncturing the gland and secrete their saliva into it, it would create a permanent emotional and mental bond between the two of you.”

Pei-Ter could on stare at the hologram unable to speak due to the shock of the information.

“Can they be removed, these new organs?” Vers asked breaking the silence after a few moments had passed by.

“No, that would be too dangerous. There are too many large veins supplying blood to these areas that I would be very concerned about blood loss and possibly death if we were even to attempt it,” the doctor warned gravely before continuing, “This change is permanent Pei-Ter, but there is nothing wrong about it. Those who had this ability, Omega’s, were the most honoured and revered in Kree society. It was said a bond between an Omega and their partner was the most fulfilling and stable of all relationships, and that the children born of an Omega were the smartest and greatest of all Kree. Many would eagerly seek to partner with you if they were to know that you were an Omega.”

“No word of this is to leave this office,” Yon-Rogg said sternly, “Pei-Ter, you will need to come with me as I will need to inform the Supreme Intelligence. They will probably want to talk to you about this and what it might mean for you into the future. Their memories and knowledge will be the most helpful for you on what it means to be an Omega”

“I’m coming as well. Pei-Ter will need support.” Ves said adamantly before leading the newly designated Omega out of the room.

With their backs turned, neither person saw the smile and nod of understanding pass between the two Kree behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw Avengers: Endgame and boy do I HATE the ending of it. To me, the fates of Steve and Tony should have been swapped. I’m not going to spoil it for anyone, but just know that Endgame has no influence in my fics – any of them
> 
> Dammit, Marvel, ya let me down.

Pei-Ter had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the strange sensation of having the Supreme Intelligence merge with him.

In front of him, a wave of blue descended taking on a human shape before turning into that of the man he repeatedly saw in his dreams.

“Intelligence,” Pei-Ter said shifting on his feet nervously before bowing his head in respect.

“Pei-Ter, the Commander has told me what has occurred. You must have questions, ask them and I will give you the answers you seek.” The virtual representation of the AI said with a nod of its head.

“I was called an Omega by the doctor. Who and what are Omega’s? In all my studies of Kree society, I never heard of such a term. What does the mean for me? Will I still be able to join the StarForce team? Will Vers be turning into an Omega? How did I turn into an Omega?” Pei-Ter blurted out the questions that had been plaguing his mind.

The man smiled and held up his hands as if to ward off any more questions.

“A long, long time ago in Kree society, Omega’s were our greatest leaders, scientists, artisans, and diplomats. High in intelligence, strong in both body and mind, and capable of doing create good. They also had the ability to share this information and strength to the children that they bore genetically. Generations upon generations of wisdom in a single person. Many of the greatest minds used to create me were those of Omega’s,” the Intelligence said and with a wave of their hand images of past male and female Omega’s began appearing in front of Pei-Ter.

“Then in hubris of our advancements in science and technology, scientists began to alter the Kree genetic coding. To enhance immunity against disease, to prolong life and vitality, strength and stamina, but it all came at a terrible cost. With each new generation of enhanced Kree, less and less Omega’s were born until there were no more. A valuable lesson learnt but at the cost of the greatest among us. How you have become an Omega we are still unsure, but just as we gifted you the powers you now have, you have gifted us the return of something we long thought lost. And in the case of your sister, Vers shows no sign of changing as you have so far so it is unlikely that she will transition.”

“What effects will this have on me?”

“There are bodily changes that you will need to be aware of. The first is obvious, you now have the capacity to conceive and bear children. For born Omega’s, every year they went through a Tal-Vos season, a mating season, in which they had an overwhelming urge to find a mate and copulate. As you are a created Omega, it is uncertain if this will be the same for you though. Second is in regards to your bonding gland. Bonding with someone is an incredibly intimate but necessary part of being an Omega. When an Omega bonds with their chosen partner, an unbreakable psychic connection is created that is more intimate than any other relationship you will have previously experienced. Partners feel each other's emotions, thoughts and memories. It is necessary for an Omega to bond as it provides an anchor and mental stability that unbonded Omega’s can sometimes lack.”

“And what does it mean for me? What happens now?” Pei-Ter asked repeating his unanswered question.  
  
“As for what it means for you, well it can mean nothing if you so wish. You and your sister were brought to Hala to give you a new life after your old one was stolen from you by the Skrull. But I would encourage you to use this gift wisely. Learn and experience as much as you can so that if you one day choose to have children you can pass down the wisdom you have gained onto them.”

“So I can still join the StarForce team?”

The A.I. quirked a smile at him that seemed so familiar it stunned Pei-Ter for a moment. He knew he knew this person that the A.I. was showing as, he knew that they were of great importance to him but how he couldn’t remember.

“I believe the Commander already told you that answer. First, you must pass your physical training with him before you will be accepted onto the team. Patience Pei-Ter, you are doing very well so far. But if I were to give you a recommendation, I would tell you to start thinking of whom you would wish to bond to some serious thought. This will prevent anyone from questioning your mental stability once word spreads of your Omega status.”

“B..Bonding! Now? Who?” Pei-Ter stammered blindsided by the recommendation.

“Of the knowledge I have of past bonded partners, and what made them strong supporters, Commander Yon-Rogg is the most suitable. He has a strong mind, a compassionate heart, and cares greatly for you and your sister. With the Commander as your partner, there would be no obstacle that you both could not overcome.”

Pei-Ter stood still with his mouth gaping unable to speak.

“Think upon what I have told you and if you have any further questions I would urge to go through the Kree archives and learn from past Omega’s and their stories. Farewell    Pei-Ter.”

With a flash of light, Pei-Ter rapidly blinked his eyes and found himself in the core of the AI temple. Taking a few stumbling steps, he left the room and walked into the waiting area where Vers and Yon-Rogg were.

“How did it go? What did the Supreme Intelligence say?” Yon-Rogg asked standing up.  
“O-oh, nothing much.” Pei-Ter stammered while feeling himself blush a furious deep blue and quickly strode towards the exit.

There was no way he was having that conversation with either person right now. He needed to sit down and think about everything that had just occurred.

 

* * *

  
One and a Half Years Later

Pei-Ter balanced his weight evenly on his feet and prepared for the attack to come. If there was one thing he had learnt from fighting with Yon-Rogg it was to wait for the enemy to attack first. As expected, Yon-Rogg stepped forward to take the first swing. Ducking and weaving each strike Pei-Ter did his best to keep up with the pace of the fight.

Over the past year he had grown in leaps and bounds in his fighting ability and every now and again he was able to fight Yon-Rogg to a standstill. It wasn't often, but it was a boast that Vers had yet to make.

Ducking underneath a thrown fist, Pei-Ter balanced himself and scorpion kicked up behind him and into Yon-Rogg’s face forcing him to take a stumbling step backwards. Dropping to the ground, he swept a leg around which the Commander jumped over before he came down with a fist headed straight towards Pei-Ter’s face. Rolling backwards, Pei-ter jumped back to his feet only to once again go on the defensive.

For the next 30 minutes, the fighting continued with each man getting their hits in but neither successfully managing to subdue the other. A loud bell ringing had them both standing down with broad grins on their faces.

Stepping forward, Yon-Rogg wrapped his hand around the back of Pei-Ter’s neck and pulled him closer towards him.

“Well done Pei-Ter, well done.” He said proudly giving a quick squeeze of Pei-Ter’s neck.

Wrapping his arm around Pei-Ter’s shoulders he led the younger man out of the main fighting hall to allow the next set of fighters to take over the now available space.

“So, when can I join the team?” Pei-Ter asked enthusiastically as they walked down the hallway towards Yon-Rogg’s office.

“While you have progressed fantastically, you still have yet to defeat me in a fight. You’re closer Pei-Ter, but haven’t quite passed just yet.” Yon-Rogg said amused ushering the Omega into his office.

Flopping into the big cushy chair that Yon-Rogg had brought in especially for Pei-Ter, knowing his preference for comfortable environments, Pei-Ter was surprised when      Yon-Rogg pushed Pei-Ter across to make way for him to sit down.

“So, have you thought on my offer?” Yon-Rogg asked softly referring to his offer to bond with the younger man. Word had gotten out about Pei-Ter’s Omega status and that had caused a lot of attention to be focused on him and his progression within StarForce. There had been strong resistance to him being placed on the team and a push to have him placed in the science academy instead so he wasn’t in harm’s way.

Yon-Rogg had offered to bond with him a couple of weeks ago but had been away on missions before Pei-Ter had been able to give an answer. It had given him a long time to consider the offer which he had discussed in depth with Vers and research the histories of previous Omegas.

Looking up into the warm golden eyes of the older man, Pei-Ter took a deep breath before giving a short nod.

“I accept, but only if you are the one who tells Vers.”

The smile quickly dropped off of Yon-Rogg’s face.


End file.
